


Vacation

by Berty



Series: Vacation Blues. [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Humor, M/M, Silly, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Just In Time. Also inspired by The Very Hungry Caterpillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

On Monday Ray went to the beach. He drank six beers, ate three ice-creams, watched some volleyball and worked on his tan. In the evening he ate pizza, went for a walk along the beachfront, ignoring the other milling vacationers and caught a cab back. Before he went to bed, he surfed the pay-per-view porn channels and laughed up a lung at the cheesiness of it.

On Tuesday Ray went to the zoo. He looked at the big cats, the reptile house and the penguins, but lingered longest at the timber wolf enclosure. He spent the afternoon in a bar, watching baseball and drinking ice beer. That night, he ate at an Italian place right by the sea and before he went to bed he tried, unsuccessfully to think of a legitimate reason to call Fraser.

On Wednesday Ray went back to the beach. He played volleyball for most of the morning, then went and bought himself a book to read while he lay in the sun all afternoon. He drank three glasses of orange juice and had a roast beef sandwich for lunch. That evening he got confrontational with a waiter who was being rude to some Canadian tourists and ended up being barred from that particular pizza restaurant. Ray went to bed with his book and wondered if Fraser could recommend another title, as he'd almost finished this one.

On Thursday Ray went for a run along the boardwalk. He stopped and talked to anyone who had a dog. He showered changed and went to the bookstore where he had a nice conversation with the shop assistant guy about books on the Arctic, and the folklore of the Canadian First Nations peoples. He skipped lunch, but had a chicken salad for dinner and turned in early to read his new books and drink his tea.

On Friday Ray bought bottled water and walked for miles along the dunes. He helped a family set up their sunshades when he saw they were having difficulty, saved a crab from the seagulls when it got washed ashore and stopped for lunch at a Mexican restaurant, where he ordered in his best, most polite Spanish. When he got back to his hotel he held the door for eight people and said 'Good Afternoon' to the maid who was cleaning in the corridor outside his room. He packed early, watched a documentary on whale populations and went to sleep at ten.

On Saturday, Ray drove from the airport straight to the Consulate.

Fin


End file.
